The present invention relates to an extendable and retractable storage drawer that has guides for receiving finished processed substrates or discs, such as DVDs or CDs from a processor, and which, when extended, will direct the discs to a storage bin positioned to the exterior of the cabinet or housing for the processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,052, shows a processor with a picker head that will pick up discs from a storage site or bin and will deposit them in a loading station of a printer and processor, and will also pick up discs from the loading station. The discs can be recorded and printed in sequential steps. After processing, the discs are picked up with the picker head and can be deposited in selected locations, including onto a slide that will cause the finished discs to slide forwardly out of the housing and drop into a storage bin.